


Keep It Secret

by bonnibelsrockshirt



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bonnie and Marcy are cuteness itself, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Fluff and Angst, Just too much, Please read it the author needs attention, bubbline has too much angst, but then comes the angst, i am late again sorry, i didn't wanna cry while writing it at 3 am you know, more like drabblet, my heart cannot take it, this fic doesn't have that much angst tho, why do I procrastinate so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnibelsrockshirt/pseuds/bonnibelsrockshirt
Summary: Marceline doesn't want to keep it secret, but responsabily demands sacrifice. At least that's what Bonnie says.Cuddles! :DFemslash February 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think the tags pretty much cover everything I wanted to say

Marceline glanced at the feminine form lying down on top of her, watching its breathing pattern as she slept. Bonnie had her head nudged on Marceline’s neck, her breath blowed softly against her collarbone and her soft pink hair tickled on her skin. The girl had her arm thrown across Marceline’s stomach in a somewhat possessive gesture, as if that was the only thing that kept the vampire laying down on the sheets and not floating over the bed. Maybe it was. 

She turned her head a little, just enough to get a clear look of Bonnibel’s face. The pink girl’s usual nerdy smugness was gone. Her heavy eyelids were shut with exhaustion, and there were short locks of her hair fringe fallen over her face here and there that didn't seem to bother her. 

“Stop staring at me.” 

The soft voice seemed all too vivid for someone who had been sleeping for the past few hours. 

“Stop pretending you're asleep!” Marceline shot back in a whisper – it might not be her bedtime yet, but she didn't want to wake the whole Candy Kingdom up at two in the morning. “Why do you always do that?”

“I wasn't pretending.” Bonnie finally opened her eyes. She did look exhausted, so why couldn't she just sleep? “I did fell asleep for some minutes. I just didn’t want to move after that.”

“You are obviously tired. Like, really tired. Just sleep, already.” She watched her girlfriend for a moment before smiling. “I promise I'm not going anywhere.” 

Marceline could swear she saw a darker shade of pink cross Bonnibel’s cheeks as she blushed. 

“You don't have to stay here. You need to go home before sunrise anyway. I just- I wish we could spend more time together like this. I really enjoy doing… this.” 

“You mean cuddling?” 

Bonnie frowned, as if she was slowly getting lost on her own thoughts. Her sleepiness was still present, that’s certain, but she didn't look like she was going to sleep anytime soon. 

Marceline sighed. 

“I miss you.” 

That seemed to catch Bonnibel’s attention and she looked up, tightening her grip on the vampire’s waist a little, as an attempt to comfort them both. 

“You have me.” 

“Not completely.” Marceline's voice was hoarse, as if there was something on her throat that she was trying to put into words. “I miss you when you're working. You have responsibilities, I get that. But maybe if we just-”

“I've told you we can't just tell everyone, Marceline."

“But why not? I don't see what's the problem.”

Bonnibel shifted her weight to her elbow as they spoke. 

“I am a princess, Marceline. I have a kingdom, I can't just announce that I have a girlfriend.” 

The vampire was supporting herself on her left elbow now. 

“I am not asking for you to announce anything, just maybe it would be easier if you didn't worry about people finding it out, all the time. I could be around more often, and we'd spend more time together. Maybe we could cuddle without waiting for the whole kingdom to be asleep first. See? It's what we both want.”

Bonnie frowned. She had that look, the look that meant Marceline had already lost the discussion and nothing she said would make the princess change her mind. 

“Look, Marceline. I wish I could, I really did. But you have to understand, responsibility demands sacrifice.” She took the vampire’s right hand between her own, gazing the bed sheets for a moment before locking eyes with her girlfriend again. “I love you. We keep it secret, ok?” 

Marceline’s expression softened, and she gave a short and slow nod before getting back at their previous position. In only a few seconds, Bonnibel’s face was peaceful again, her figure completely still except for the soft rhythm of her breathing. Marceline stared at her again, her eyebrows frowning as her heart pounded heavily against her chest.


End file.
